Uma revelação
by PCHolmes
Summary: Castiel encontra Benny desmaiado e o leva para Dean. Dessa ação, haverá consequências. A amizade de Dean e Castiel ficará abalada. Como reverter isso?
1. Chapter 1

**Bom, eu sou horrível de escolher nomes para os contos e também para escrever sinopses. Deveria estar com meus livros estudando equações diferenciais, mas quem disse que estou com vontade?**

**Me desculpem por eventuais erros. **

Muitas coisas aconteceram desde a volta do Purgatório. Uma delas é que Castiel resolveu ser caçador. Ele queria ajudar as pessoas, pois a culpa o consumia por ter matado humanos e anjos quando ele era o novo "Deus".

O anjo estava atrás de um demônio, mas ao ser despistado, Castiel entrou calmamente em um galpão abandonado aonde sentiu um forte cheiro de sangue. Ele se deparou com um ninho de vampiros. Havia algumas pessoas presas em uma espécie de prisão, pois estavam passando pela transformação de humano para vampiro. Como ele não tinha medo de vampiros, entrou, os matou e quando estava saindo, se deparou com uma cela que estava mais isolada das outras. Se aproximou lentamente, afinal não queria ser pego de surpresa. O anjo abriu a cela e percebeu que a pessoa presa, estava desmaiada.

Castiel sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo, pois sabia que conhecia quem estava desmaiado. O anjo pega o celular e liga para Dean.

- Fala Cas! – diz Dean

- Dean – o anjo responde – preciso de sua ajuda.

- O que aconteceu? Você esta bem? – pergunta o loiro

- Sim, o problema não é comigo. – Castiel diz calmamente – Estava em um ninho de vampiros e encontrei Benny. Ele esta na minha frente, desmaiado, muito machucado e eu não sei o que fazer com ele. Sem contar que ele é seu amigo e não o meu.

Castiel profere as ultimas palavras com certa rispidez.

- Trás ele aqui – fala Dean, dando em seguida o endereço do motel onde está com Sam.

Segundos depois, o anjo aparece com o vampiro. O caçador se aproxima e ajuda Cas a colocar Benny na cama e a limpar os ferimentos dele. Dean pergunta se o moreno pode curar Benny dos machucados e o anjo diz que neste caso, ele não pode ajudar.

Sam, que estava fora comprando a janta, entra tranquilamente no quarto e se depara com essa cena. Benny, na cama de Dean, machucado, sendo cuidado pelo seu irmão e o anjo.

- Dean – Sam diz com raiva – não acredito que você trouxe esse vampiro para cá.

- Ah Sam, qual é! – retruca Dean – O que você queria que eu fizesse? Ele é meu amigo e está muito machucado.

- Sam – Castiel interfere – a culpa é minha! Eu que achei o Benny e não sabia o que fazer. Liguei para o Dean e ele disse para trazê-lo aqui.

- Eu me recuso a ficar aqui, no mesmo quarto que um vampiro – e fazendo das palavras, ações, Sam pega suas coisas e sai do quarto. Ele vai procurar algum lugar para ficar, longe dessa loucura toda, na qual o irmão de Dean não acredita que Benny seja um vampiro do bem.

Após esse momento de tensão, Cas interrompe o silêncio, após Sam sair do quarto.

- Me desculpe – Castiel diz olhando diretamente para os olhos de Dean – não queria que você brigasse com seu irmão por minha causa.

- Não foi por você que brigamos – Dean diz com irritação – O Sam não acredita que o Benny é meu amigo. Você sabe muito bem que no purgatório ele foi como se fosse meu irmão. Mas vamos ao que interessa. O que aconteceu lá?

- Eu estava na pista de um demônio e acabei sendo despistado. Quando me dei conta, estava em um galpão abandonado e senti um forte cheiro de sangue humano. Entrei e me deparei com vários vampiros e eles estavam tentando se reproduzir. Os matei e quando estava indo embora, achei Benny, desmaiado, todo machucado e preso. Aparentemente, ele não estava fazendo parte disto.

- Não há nada que possamos fazer – diz Dean – agora é esperar o Benny acordar e ele falar que diabos aconteceu naquele galpão. Enquanto isso quer comer alguma coisa Cas?

Dean pega cerveja e hambúrgueres. Caçador e anjo começam a comer e a conversar sobre trivialidades. Castiel adorava quando Dean lhe dava atenção. Ainda mais quando era somente para ele. O moreno sabia que amava seu protegido, por mais que imaginasse que nunca seria correspondido. O loiro, por sua vez, não entendia como podia se sentir tão seguro e em paz, com o dono dos olhos azuis. Seu anjo lhe trazia sentimentos e sensações que ele nunca teve e que não conseguia entender direito. Para Dean, o que importava era a presença de Cas em sua vida.

As horas passaram. Dean estava com sono. Castiel achou melhor conseguir sangue para Benny, pois quando ele acordasse, com certeza estaria com fome. Sem contar que o vampiro estava bastante fraco e precisava se fortalecer.

Dean estava dormindo quando Cas voltou com bolsas de sangue. O anjo sabia que pegar bolsas de sangue não era correto, mas como Benny era amigo de Dean, faria qualquer coisa para seu protegido ficar feliz. Só por isso respeitava o vampiro.

O moreno coloca a comida de Benny em cima da mesa, quando ouve o vampiro resmungar alguma coisa. Por algum sentimento, que o anjo não soube definir qual era, decide ficar invisível para assistir o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Dean acorda e se aproxima de seu "irmão".

- Benny, o que aconteceu com você? – pergunta Dean

- Dean? O que você esta fazendo aqui? Onde eu estou? – pergunta Benny com uma voz bem fraca.

O caçador conta para o vampiro tudo que Castiel tinha lhe dito.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi – diz Benny com um leve tom sarcástico na voz – o anjo que não vai com minha cara, me salvou. Foi isso?

- Exatamente isso! Não sei por que vocês cismam um com o outro!

- Às vezes acho que você não enxerga o que esta bem a sua frente, irmão. – Benny diz, mas não dá tempo para Dean pensar em responder, pois complementa - Estou me sentindo estranho. Não só pelo motivo de tomar uma surra. Minha cabeça esta doendo, estou sentindo calafrios...

- Não sabia que vampiros sentiam febre – Dean fala ironicamente – Vai logo, conta o rolou no castelo do Drácula.

O vampiro começa a narrar sua história. Benny estava atrás de bolsas de sangue quando cruzou com um de seus antigos parceiros. Assim como ocorreu quando foi obrigado a matar o Martin, esse outro vampiro o chamou para participar de seu ninho e a resposta foi não. Só que dessa vez, essa recusa não foi muito bem aceita. Benny foi preso e espancado. Quando viu a chance de fugir, falhou ao tentar ajudar uma humana. Tomou uma baita surra e desmaiou. Era isso do que se lembrava.

- Você ficou treze horas apagado, no mínimo. – Dean comenta com seu amigo vampiro.

- Não é normal, ainda mais para alguém da minha espécie – responde Benny – Dean, eu estou com fome, por acaso você te...

A fala é interrompida por uma dor dilacerante que Benny sente no peito. Ele sente falta de ar e leva as mãos ao local que esta lhe incomodando. O caçador se assusta e senta na cama na qual esta o vampiro, perguntando no que ele poderia ajudar. Benny leva as mãos até o rosto de Dean e o puxa para um beijo.

Castiel fica chocado com a cena que presencia. Por alguns segundos, fica sem reação. Depois, movido pela raiva, desaparece do lugar. Dean não escuta o barulho das asas de seu anjo, pois estava surpreso pelo que acabara de presenciar. Já Benny, que possuía sentidos mais aguçados do que o loiro, ouviu. Entretanto, estava tão atordoado pelo que fez, que não levou o som a sério. Nem sequer imaginou que Castiel presenciou tudo.


	2. Chapter 2

- Porra Benny, o que foi isso? – Dean grita após o beijo roubado. – Que merda é essa que acabou de fazer?

- Não sei – o vampiro revida, visivelmente confuso – senti uma dor muito forte no peito e quando me vi, estava te roubando um beijo. Algo totalmente impulsivo e sem motivo. O mais estranho de tudo isso é que quando te beijei, não estava pensando no gosto de sua boca e sim em como deve ser gostoso seu sangue.

- Vo...Você quer chupar meu sangue? Você me beija e ainda quer chupar a droga do meu sangue? – Dean diz exaltado – Só falta você falar que me acha um tesão e que vai me transformar em vampiro.

Benny ficou em silêncio. O caçador por alguns momentos pensou que talvez seu amigo estivesse levando essa hipótese em consideração e tremeu com essa ideia.

- Não, não Dean! Não quero te transformar em vampiro. Muito menos te acho um tesão. Você até faz tipo de certo ser, mas não o meu.

Dean respira aliviado com essa afirmação e Benny já complementa:

- Brother, desde que decidi ser um monstro do bem e esse blá, blá, blá todo, eu não tinha sentido, com a intensidade que senti, esse desejo de me alimentar de alguém. Tem alguma coisa errada comigo.

Um silêncio constrangedor se forma no quarto. Novamente Benny o interrompe:

- Toda essa cena me fez ficar mais fraco do que já estou. Você poderia passar um pouco de sangue para mim. Preciso realmente me alimentar.

Dean pega a bolsa de sangue e joga para Benny. Pela primeira vez, sente um inicio de medo de ficar perto do vampiro.

Traição! Castiel se sentia traído. Como que issso pode ocorrer, ainda mais embaixo de seus olhos? Ele que salvou o Benny e teve que ver o vampiro beijar Dean. E o pior foi ver o caçador parado, sem fazer nada! Que o anjo sabia que seu protegido transava com várias garotas, tudo bem. Não podia fazer nada. Agora, ficar com aquele vampiro... Não era a toda que não gostava de Benny e agora, por mais que ele seja um anjo, agora ele o odiava.

Se Dean não sabia perceber tudo o que Cas tinha feito por ele, tudo que tinha abdicado por ele, perdido... Castiel não atenderia o chamado de seu protegido por algum tempo.

Dean se alimentou, tomou banho, se arrumou e esperou Benny dormir novamente. Saiu do motel e foi até seu Impala. Achou estranho que Castiel não apareceu e resolveu chama-lo.

- Cas, cadê você? Estou preocupado com Benny. Ele tá estranho. Aparece, preciso falar contigo!

Ficou esperando ouvir asas e que o moreno invadisse seu espaço pessoal... E nada!

Já Castiel, ao ouvir Dean o chamando, um lado dele queria aparecer perto de seu amado e ver o que ele queria. Mas seu orgulho o impediu de fazer isso. Não! Tava na hora do loiro valorizar o anjo que tem do lado. Chega de ser feito de idiota!

**Cap pequeno, desculpem-me. Mas pensei bem e achei que a o que eu iria colocar aqui, é melhor colocar junto com o terceiro. **

**Espero que gostem! Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

Três dias se passaram. E nada de Castiel atender Dean. Em compensação, Benny ficava cada vez mais com seu humor vacilando.

Dean não sabia o que fazer. De um lado, seu amigo vampiro estava perdendo o controle e ele não conseguia decifrar se Benny poderia virar uma ameaça ou não. De outro, Castiel não a atendia. E ele nem sabia o motivo. Na ultima vez que eles se falaram, foi tão gostoso. O caçador se sentia em paz perto do anjo. E agora, sem motivo nenhum, era ignorado. Será que Cas não se tocava de como o loiro o queria por perto? Por mais que reclamava que o moreno invadia seu espaço pessoal, no fundo, adorava ser alvo da atenção do anjo. Ele se sentia verdadeiramente importante. Seu coração ficava tão alegre e feliz, que pelo caçador, poderia viver a vida inteira conversando com Cas que seria simplesmente maravilhoso. Não entendia o significado dessa sensação, desse sentimento. Não sabia rotular. Só sabia que era a melhor coisa que lhe acontecerá na vida. Caçar monstros devia ter pelo menos uma recompensa...

Cansado de pensar e não chegar a conclusão nenhuma, o loiro resolve dar um jeito de arranjar o café. Tanto dele (que era mais fácil) como de seu amigo Benny (o que era mais difícil).

Benny sabia que havia alguma coisa errada com Dean. Ele estava visivelmente triste, apesar de tentar não transparecer. Já o vampiro estava muito preocupado. Sabia que existia um algo a mais entre anjo e caçador. Também sabia que nenhum dos dois admitiria isso, apesar de que esse tão sentimento ficou bem evidente no purgatório. Dois teimosos, isso sim! Benny sabia que Castiel não gostava dele e que tinha um pouco de ciúmes de sua amizade com o Dean. Para o vampiro, o caçador era como se fosse seu irmão.

Ele estava deitado na cama, pensando nos acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Como ele teve coragem de beijar Dean? Mas a maior preocupação dele era que andava desejando muito sangue ultimamente. Desde que ficou naquele ninho. Queria cravar seus dentes em um pescoço e fazer a festa. Entretanto, essa atitude não era mais dele. Benny não queria machucar ninguém. Então porque esse desejo voltou?

O vampiro sabia que estava entre a cruz e a espada. Ele queria ir embora, pois não sabia até quando conseguiria controlar. Por outro lado, Dean era o único que estava controlando seus desejos ocultos. Lógico que Benny não queria machucar o caçador. O que ele poderia fazer? Como se manter dentro da linha?

- Pelo visto acordou – diz Dean, que acabava de abrir a porta do motel, com o café da manhã de ambos nas mãos.

- Eu sou um vampiro, não a bela adormecida – revida Benny.

Ambos tomaram café da manhã em silêncio. Cada qual com seu alimento.

- Dean, eu já não aguento mais! Sei que você está preocupado comigo e por ser leal, esta aqui, mesmo sabendo que posso me descontrolar a qualquer momento.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Benny?

- Teve um dia que te beijei e queria seu sangue para mim. Ontem, eu te dei um soco e você voou longe. Não adianta fingirmos que não tem nada acontecendo, porque tem! Você está com medo de mim, eu sinto o cheiro de seu medo.

- Nada a ver Benny. Não tenho medo de você!

- Ah cara! Eu já escutei você rezando pro seu anjo falando que estava preocupado comigo, que eu to estranho e que era para ele aparecer. Às vezes eu penso que...

- Não. Nem pensar! Eu não vou te matar! Não quero mais sangue inocente em minhas mãos.

- Se você quer me ajudar, brother, tem que parar de fingir que nada esta acontecendo. Eu estou cada dia pior. Cada dia com desejos mais e mais sombrios. Não é trauma. É meu instinto vampiro querendo me dominar. E eu não quero te machucar. Não mesmo!

- Já volto! – Dean levanta-se e sai do quarto.

O caçador anda até achar que Benny não poderá ouvi-lo e liga para Sam:

- Fala Dean. – Sam diz formal

- Cara, eu estou ferrado!

- O que aconteceu? – diz Sam preocupado

- Tem alguma coisa errada com Benny. Ele esta com dificuldade de controlar seus instintos. Parece um bipolar. Fez coisas que nunca o vi fazer antes.

- Eu avisei que esse vampiro ia te causar problemas!

- E para completar – diz Dean ignorando a provocação de seu irmão – Castiel não atende meus chamados.

- O que você fez pro Castiel dessa vez?

- Nada. A ultima vez em que falei com ele, estávamos numa boa.

- Vamos ao que interessa. O que você quer de mim, Dean?

- Reza para o Cas. Vê se está tudo bem! Eu preciso da ajuda dele. Talvez ele tenha visto algo que me ajude com o Benny.

Eles conversam mais um pouco e encerram a ligação.

Sam sabe que seu irmão esta triste por Castiel não o responder. Por mais que Bobby e ele tiravam sarro de Dean, porque o anjo só atendia os chamados de seu protegido, Sam sabia que seu irmão gostava da atenção que o Cas lhe dirigia.

- Cas, não sei o que Dean lhe fez dessa vez. Nem sei se é da minha conta. Preciso falar contigo. Dean está preocupado e pode estar correndo perigo de vida.

Sam escuta um barulho de asas e deixa escapar um meio sorriso.

- Que foi Sam? – diz a conhecida voz do anjo

- Você simplesmente sumiu! Não responde aos chamados de meu irmão. O que ta pegando cara?

- Sam, você me chamou aqui para me questionar o motivo de eu não responder ao Dean? Pensei que era algo importante.

O irmão mais novo do loiro não acredita no que escuta. Castiel estava frio, indiferente com relação a seu protegido? Dean deve ter sacaneado demais o anjo, Sammy pensa.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – Sam começa, mas acha melhor mudar de estratégia – Cas, cara, Dean me ligou. Ele esta preocupado com Benny...

E a partir disso, conta à conversa que teve com seu irmão.

O anjo suspira com raiva. Passa a mão em sua cabeça num gesto de extrema impaciência.

- Você quer ajudar seu irmão, Sam?

- Lógico que sim. O que eu tenho que fazer?

- Seu irmão está correndo risco de vida. O que quero é que ajude a vigiar o Benny. Eu acho que sei como salvar o amigo de Dean.

- O que você quer... – Sam é interrompido por Castiel, que coloca a mão na testa do mais alto e o leva até a porta do quaro de motel que Dean está instalado. Logo após, desaparece. Sem dar explicações.

Sammy resolve fazer o mais sensato.

Dean andava para um lado e para o outro, desde que falou com seu irmão. Aguardava noticias. Benny já estava enjoado de ver isso e passava o tempo vendo TV. Escuta alguém batendo na porta. Meio a contragosto, resolve atende-la.

- Sam...

**N/A: Não ficou exatamente como imaginei, mas foi o que consegui escrever. Espero que agrade!**


	4. Chapter 4

- Sammy, o que está fazendo aqui? – Dean pergunta surpreso.

- Será que posso entrar? – responde Sam

- Claro, lógico! – dizendo isso abre a porta e dá passagem para seu irmão.

Sam entra no quarto, dá uma olhada rápida no aposento e seu olhar encontra com o do Benny. O vampiro, assim como Dean, está com uma interrogação em seu olhar, por achar estranho o caçador mais novo aparecer do nada.

- Ok! Não precisam me olhar assim – Sam começa a falar – quem me trouxe aqui foi Castiel.

- Ca...Cas! – Gagueja Dean – Você conseguiu falar com ele?

- Não sei o que você fez para Castiel, mas ele tá bem puto com você, isso é fato! Como você pediu, eu rezei para ele e fui atendido. Conversamos um pouco e ele me trouxe aqui. Sem eu deixar, sem me avisar, simplesmente por vontade própria dele. Ele apenas disse que você, Dean, corre perigo de vida. E que ele acha que sabe como fazer para salvar Benny.

- Me salvar? – Benny entra na conversa – me salvar do que?

- O que eu sei, estou falando para vocês! – Sam retruca meio a contragosto

- Espera aí! Castiel aparece, fala com você, está bravo comigo e eu nem sei o motivo, te teletransporta... O que deu naquele anjo?

- Olha Dean, eu só vou ficar aqui, pois nunca vi Cas desse jeito, mas se não fosse o pedido dele, eu caía fora.

- Não quero causar mais problemas – Benny começa a falar – é melhor eu ir embora.

- Cara, na boa, eu to aqui por sua causa – Sam retruca – e você não vai a lugar nenhum. Castiel disse que pode te salvar, seja lá do que for. Que meu irmão corre perigo de vida por estar aqui. Eu não gosto de você e sabe disso. Mas ninguém vai sair desse quarto até o anjo voltar.

- E quem garante que ele vai voltar? – Benny diz

- Cas sempre volta. E ele não ia fazer todo esse joguinho misterioso se não estivesse com a intenção de voltar. Até porque, ele fez com que eu deixasse minha mala, roupas, armas lá naquele outro motel em que estava.

O silêncio reina naquele quarto. É visível que todos estão constrangidos, cada um com seu motivo. Sam por estar forçado a ficar lá, com o vampiro. Benny por saber que o caçador mais novo esta lá contra vontade. Já Dean, se pergunta o que pode ter feito para Cas aparecer para o irmão dele e não para ele. Eles que tinham aquela conexão, aquela coisa...mágica!

- Pessoal, vou dar uma respirada, não se matem na minha ausência – Ironiza Dean. Ele nem espera a resposta dos outros dois, pois tudo que precisa agora é respirar!

Com a saída de Dean, Benny e Sam ficam sozinhos e por durante um bom tempo em silêncio. Mas o vampiro resolve quebra-lo:

- Cara, sei que não gosta de mim e está aqui por causa de Dean e Castiel. Não sei o que deu naquele anjo, o que ele quer dizer com me salvar. Muito menos com que Dean corre perigo de vida comigo. Eu nunca machucaria seu irmão. Para mim, ele é como fosse meu irmão também. Vivemos um monte de coisas no purgatório juntos. Coisas essas que não desejo para ninguém. Não quero atrapalhar a vida de ninguém. Nem sua, nem do Dean e de seu amigo anjo.

- Então o que Cas disse, para você não tem sentido? – revida Sam

- Desde quando voltei, estou estranho. Sinto vontades que há anos não sentia. Sei que sente raiva de mim por ter matado um amigo de vocês, mas ele não me deu opção. Sequestrou uma parenta minha. Era a vida dela ou a dele. Eu o matei por uma questão de sobrevivência. Não foi por desejo de sangue. E desde que voltei desse ninho, na qual fui raptado... Sinto vontade chupar sangue direto do pescoço de alguém. De machucar. Todos os instintos que levei bastante tempo para controlar, estão querendo me dominar de novo. Dean presenciou uns ataques de fúrias que tive. Até mesmo falei que ia embora, mas ele me deixou confinado aqui. Não quero machucar seu irmão, não quero machucar você. Mas a verdade é que não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo.

Sam fica durante alguns instantes em silêncio. Não esperava tamanha sinceridade do amigo de Dean. Não que isso mudasse algo, mas geralmente monstros não eram sinceros sem estarem sob algum tipo de tortura. Seja física ou emocional. Já Benny, foi sincero espontaneamente. Por um momento, toda a raiva que sentia do vampiro desapareceu e começaram a conversar amigavelmente.

- Benny, você sabe o que Dean fez para Castiel?

- Não faço ideia! Até onde Dean me disse, eles estavam bem. Não sei como seu irmão não enxerga que o anjo é apaixonado por ele.

-Você também percebeu isso?

-Tá escrito na testa do Castiel. E seu irmão também gosta dele. Só não entende isso e além de não entender, não admite. Cara, a busca que ele fez pelo anjo... Você não faz ideia.

- Dean não contou muita coisa do purgatório para mim.

- Bom, não são lembranças que todos gostariam de ter.

Dean depois que saiu do quarto, começou a andar pelas ruas, sem rumo. Sua cabeça está girando. Primeiro Cas salva Benny. Sam não gosta disso e o deixa sozinho. O vampiro lhe beija. O anjo some. Não o atende, mas o Sam sim. Depois faz seu irmão mais novo aparecer do nada, sem muitas explicações.

- Putz, será que o Cas viu Benny me roubando um beijo – começa a pensar em voz alta – Se foi isso, o que foi que ele interpretou? Castiel não entende certas coisas sobre comportamentos humanos. Ah, não importa! Vou descobrir o que deu naquele anjo. Não aguento mais essa indiferença.

E dizendo isso, decide voltar ao motel, determinado a resolver todas essas situações. Sam, Benny e seu anjo Castiel.

**N/A: Desculpem pela demora, mas minha imaginação não anda colaborando ultimamente. Espero que gostem do cap. Comentários são bem-vindo! **


	5. Chapter 5

Dean decide voltar ao motel, afinal deixou Sam e Benny sozinhos e isso poderia dar errado. O loiro estava totalmente confuso. Deixou seu irmão com o vampiro, sabendo que ambos não se davam bem. Não entendia (ou não queria admitir) o motivo de querer tanto Castiel perto dele.

Quando o caçador retorna, espera encontrar tudo, menos o que vê. Sam está com um facão afiado apontado para Benny, para tirar a cabeça caso seja necessário. Já o vampiro, estava ajoelhado, com espasmos de dor.

- Sammy – diz Dean entrando no quarto – o que você fez com ele?

- Nada – responde Benny com um fio de voz – Eu que pedi para ele pegar o facão por precaução. Ao contrario de você, se fosse necessário Sam teria a coragem de me matar.

Lentamente o vampiro se levanta do chão e senta-se na cama.

- Pode baixar a guarda Sam, acho que passou o perigo.

- Será que um de vocês pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Dean diz. Ele realmente estava cansado dessa situação. Ainda mais por Castiel estar de segredinho com todos – Deixo vocês em paz e quando volto quase estão se matando.

- Estávamos conversando amigavelmente. Sim, Dean, amigavelmente. Benny começou a se sentir mal, foi para o outro canto do cômodo e falou para eu pegar o facão. E se ele não conseguisse se controlar, era para eu ataca-lo.

- Essas crises estão se tornando mais frequentes.

- Dean, Sam, acho que o mais sensato é vocês me vigiarem. Me amarrem. Eu sinceramente não quero machucar nenhum de vocês. E como tem estoque de sangue... Logo o anjo estará de volta e espero que com algumas respostas.

Os três consideram o que foi dito. Com as crises mais frequentes, com Benny temendo machucar alguém, com o sumiço de Castiel e aparecimento de Sam... Não era a melhor ideia, mas a mais viável nesse momento, pelo menos.

Dean pegou o primeiro turno, pois ainda estava agitado com as coisas que pensou enquanto estava fora do motel.

Tudo estava muito estranho. Quanto mais ele pensava, menos ele entendia.

Sam dormia tranquilamente e Benny estava com um sono agitado, mas nada que pudesse ser considerado como alerta. A noite estava silenciosa. O loiro largou o notebook ligado e foi até frigobar pegar alguma coisa para tomar, quando ouve um barulho de asas. Seu coração para de bater por um segundo e vagarosamente se encaminha na direção do som.

- Cas! – O caçador diz, tentando conter a emoção.

- Oi Dean!

Dean se aproxima do anjo e o abraça. Castiel fica sem reação.

- Por que está me abraçando?

O loiro percebe que agiu por impulso e se desfaz do abraço.

- Estava preocupado contigo. Você sumiu, me ignorou, trouxe meu irmão para cá. O que esta acontecendo Castiel?

O anjo ignorou a pergunta. Foi quando Dean percebeu que Castiel estava com uma mala, a do Sam. Por causa do teletransporte repentino, o caçador mais novo deixou tudo onde estava antes.

- Vim aqui trazer as coisas do Sam – responde Castiel – Ele não teve tempo de pegar nada.

- Precisamos conversar Cas.

- Não, não precisamos. Salvarei o Benny. Não precisa se preocupar. Essa situação vai acabar logo.

- Por que você esta me evitando?

Castiel para ao ouvir tais palavras. Será que Dean não percebe o motivo disso tudo? Ele, um anjo, salvará um vampiro por amor a seu protegido e ele ainda quer o que? Que presencie a relação dos dois? Isso é puro egoísmo. O anjo respira fundo antes de responder:

- Você não precisa de mim Dean. Você tem ao Sam e ao Benny.

O que deu nesse anjo, pensava Dean. O loiro não sabia se dava uma surra ou se mandava ele a merda. Como assim eu não preciso de você? O anjo era tão cego assim?

- Que porcaria é essa que esta falando Castiel?! Realmente, senta ai que precisamos conversar. E muito!

- Não Dean. Eu já disse que não. Preciso ir embora.

O loiro não pensa. Se aproxima do moreno, o puxa pela cintura e com um movimento rápido junta sua boca na dele e o beija apaixonadamente.

O beijo é desfeito. Castiel olha para seu protegido ofegante e surpreso. E desaparece.

Dean, em silêncio, volta para o lugar onde deixou o notebook ligado, senta-se na cadeira e leva a mão aos lábios. Um sorriso forma-se em seu rosto,mas logo é substituído por uma expressão séria. Agora ele tem certeza que a sorte dele foi lançada ao vento. Agora é esperar! Pois depois desse beijo, depois de ter o anjo em seus braços e sentir-se correspondido... Ah, ele teria a conversa que tanto desejava com Cas. Por bem ou por mal!

**N/A: A todos que estão lendo minha fic, deixando reviews, favoritando e seguindo: MUITO OBRIGADA! Está fic está me dando muito orgulho de escrever graças a vocês!**


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel não entende o que acaba de ocorrer. Dean o beijou! Tudo bem, era tudo o que ele queria. Mas como isso é possível? Primeiro o Benny, depois ele. Será que beijar é algo tão supérfluo para os humanos?

O anjo estava confuso. Por um lado, sentiu que o caçador gostava dele. Mas então por que aceitou ser beijado pelo vampiro? Oh droga! Odiava quando não entendia essas coisas.

Não podia perder o foco. Benny estava descontrolado e a qualquer momento poderia fazer algo errado. Primeiro salvar. Era essa sua missão. Depois, ah, depois se resolveria com o Dean.

O dono dos olhos azuis suspira profundo. É... ajudar o vampiro não será muito simples.

As horas vão passando. E a cada momento, Dean, Benny e Sam estão mais a vontade um com o outro. A medida do possível. O vampiro continua amarrado, sendo vigiado pela dupla de caçadores.

- Pelo menos houve algo bom nisso tudo – Benny diz – Parece que seu irmão não está querendo mais minha cabeça numa bandeja de prata.

- Quem disse que não quero hein? – responde Sam ironicamente.

Dean se prepara para falar algo, mas todos escutam um barulho, como se algo estivesse sendo jogado com extrema violência. Quando se viram para ver o que é, encontram Castiel, todo machucado, sangrando, em uma posição que parece estar reverenciando alguém.

- Cas – Dean diz, se aproximando dele.

- Não se aproximem - o anjo diz, com uma voz rouca.

- Como não? – Sam revida – você esta machucado, precisa de cuidados.

O anjo se levanta e as marcas começam a sumir. Seu rosto está abatido, cansado. Percebe-se que ele veio de alguma luta, pois além dos antigos machucados, suas roupas estão bagunçadas, seu rosto sujo e seu ar desgastado.

- Onde você estava? – Dean pergunta

- Buscando como salvar Benny.

- Castiel – ao ouvir o vampiro o chamando, o anjo se projeta em direção a voz – dá para você explicar o que está ocorrendo? Acho que todos merecemos uma explicação, não é?

Todos se juntam ao redor da cama onde Benny estava preso e olham interrogativamente para Castiel esperando uma resposta.

- A verdade que nada disso ocorreu por acaso. E demorei para perceber isso. Quem me fez enxergar foi o Sam.

Cas deu uma pausa e como ninguém ousou a fazer nenhum comentário, continuou:

- Quando você rezou para mim, a pedido de seu irmão e me contou todos os sintomas do Benny, percebi. No dia em que encontrei o Benny, toda a situação foi armada. Era para eu encontra-lo. Era para trazê-lo aqui.

"Para que um demônio me levaria até um ninho de vampiros? Ainda mais no qual tive a coincidência de encontrar justamente Benny? Logicamente, não sabendo o que fazer, ligaria para o Dean (assim como o fiz) e o traria para cá. Só que no ninho, aconteceu algo que ninguém sabe. E é por isso que o seu amigo, Dean, esta agindo assim. Jogaram nele uma espécie de feitiço. É como se aumentasse em cem vezes todos os instintos de monstro que ele possui.

Benny bravamente (e nisso tenho que reconhecer) lutou contra isso. Por respeito a você Dean, por não querer machucar nem a ti, nem a Sam. A partir do momento que ele atacasse alguém, não existiria mais volta. O feitiço seria realizado e o estrago feito.

Aí entra o problema: quem poderia ter tal conhecimento? Apenas anjos e demônios sabem desse tipo de feitiço. Nenhum vampiro jamais esteve ciente que existem algumas formas de manipula-los."

- E quem foi o desgraçado que passou essa informação para os vampiros? – Dean pergunta irritado.

- Quem, mais do que tudo, quer ver você e o seu irmão mortos? – responde Castiel

- Crowley! – Sam fala antes mesmo de Dean – Quer dizer que aquele maldito demônio usou o Benny, você, a lealdade de meu irmão, só para nos tirar da jogada?

- Seria irônico ver que um amigo de Dean, que o Sam não gosta, os matando. E eu, depois, seria como um vingador e mataria Benny, eliminando assim todos os vestígios.

- Já que todos estão vivos, graças a mim – o vampiro se permite um comentário sarcástico – vamos ao que interessa. Tem antídoto? Ficar amarrado não é lá um de meus fetiches.

Todos os olhares se voltam novamente ao anjo e ele responde:

- Sim, há! E é isso que eu fui buscar. Foi por isso que cheguei machucado aqui.

- E tem algum efeito colateral? – Dean pergunta um pouco preocupado

- Não, não tem! Se um demônio lançou, só um anjo pode salva-lo.

Castiel tira um potinho que possuía alguma espécie de bebida e entrega ao vampiro. Obedientemente, Benny abre e bebe o conteúdo.

- E agora? – questiona Sam

- De acordo com o que sei sobre isso - revida Castiel - Benny precisará de 24 horas para se reestabelecer e voltara a ser de confiança. Conseguirá controlar seus instintos.

- Será que podem pelo menos me desamarrarem? – o vampiro pergunta

Depois de soltarem Benny, o vampiro pergunta se tem como os irmãos conseguiriam arranjar algumas coisas para ele. Alguma roupa, comida e outros itens de higiene.

Castiel fica encarregado de cuidar do vampiro, até os caçadores voltarem.

- Porque me salvou? – pergunta Benny

- Eu sou um anjo, minha missão é salvar.

- E eu sou um monstro, você deveria ter me matado.

- Não posso matar um amigo do Dean.

- Bom - diz Benny mudando de estratégia – você sabe que o Dean ficou muito preocupado com seu sumiço. Estava ficando enjoativo ver a aflição dele por ser ignorado por ti.

- Sem rodeios, aonde você quer chegar?

- Porque você o ignorou?

- Não acho que isso seja de sua conta.

- Você viu que roubei um beijo dele, não foi? Não pode haver outra explicação.

Ao dizer isso, Benny avalia a reação de Castiel. O anjo, por sua vez, resolve usar à velha e conhecida tática de ficar sem reação aparente, dificultando assim o trabalho do Benny de tentar desvenda-lo.

- Cara, qual é? Dean é como se fosse um irmão para mim. Foi tudo um mal entendido. Tudo bem, eu o beijei. Mas estava com uma dor, por causa dessa espécie de feitiço. Também estava pensando no gosto do sangue do Dean. Não me atraio sexualmente por ele.

- Isso não me interessa! – revida Castiel, um pouco ríspido.

- Não? – Benny diz levantando a voz – Naquele dia, escutei o barulho de suas asas. E só agora que ouvi novamente, identifiquei o som. Caramba anjo, lembra-se do purgatório? Eu vi o que o Dean fez para te achar. Vi a decepção no rosto dele quando você permaneceu lá. Enxerga uma coisa, seu anjo teimoso, Dean gosta de você. Ele é apaixonado por você. Tudo bem que o caçador é orgulhoso demais para admitir isso. Não seja burro de ignorar o que te falo Castiel. Não estrague a felicidade do meu brother.

**N/A: Primeiro peço desculpas pela demora em escrever. Fiquei super enrolada com faculdade.**

**Agradeço a todos os comentários e por ver que tem mais pessoas lendo minha fic. Isso que me estimula a continuar escrevendo. Obrigada mesmo!**


	7. Chapter 7

- Como você pode beijar alguém que você não está apaixonado? – pergunta Castiel – Eu não entendo!

- Agora entendo o motivo de Dean falar que você é meio inocente! – fala Benny quebrando um pouco o clima pesado que havia se instalado – Cara, humanos e monstros também fazem coisas que não dá para entender direito, mas fazemos. Beijar alguém, nem sempre, precisa estar apaixonado. Mas nenhum beijo é tão gostoso como quando está apaixonado. Você mesmo disse que tudo foi armado. Sabe-se lá o efeito que esse feitiço teve em mim. Foi um pouco depois de eu acordar.

- E o Dean?

- O que tem ele?

- Ele aceitou ser beijado. Não o vi te recusando! – Cas diz, com uma nota de tristeza na voz.

- Ele se assustou. Você tem que concordar que foi algo bem inusitado. Até ele entender ao certo o que estava acontecendo, eu já tinha me afastado, você visto tudo e ele totalmente perplexo. Deveria ter visto o que aconteceu depois, meu papo com ele, mas só ouvi o barulho de suas asas logo depois.

Eles ficaram por alguns segundos em silêncio, até que Benny resolve quebra-lo.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Castiel? – e ao olhar para o anjo e vê-lo acenando a cabeça, indicando o sim, continua – Você não gosta de mim, estava louco de ciúmes e mesmo assim, me salvou duas vezes. A primeira, do ninho e a segunda com o antídoto, por quê?

- Você é uma pessoa importante para o Dean e eu não iria magoa-lo, fazendo algo contra alguém que ele goste. Já trouxe sofrimento demais para ele.

- É anjo, ele não é o único que está apaixonado. Pelo visto, vocês se amam e ficam fugindo disso!

- Benny, a saída deles foi proposital?

- Lógico que sim ou acha que conseguiríamos conversar com o Dean aqui? É, você não é tão inocente assim...

Dean e Sam voltam da empreitada de conseguir as coisas que Benny pediu. O caçador mais velho estava num desespero incontido, pensando coisas horríveis que poderiam ocorrer com o vampiro e o anjo juntos. Seu irmão, por sua vez, se divertia com isso. Sam sabia que Benny deveria estar bancando o cupido.

Quando os caçadores abrem a porta, encontram Benny vendo TV e Castiel meio isolado, refletindo. Um calafrio percorre Dean. Ele tenta captar no ar o que poderia ter acontecido.

"Pelo menos os dois ainda estão vivos" – ele pensa e complementa em voz alta – Está tudo bem por aqui?

- Ora brother, por que não estaria? – Benny responde meio brincalhão – Estou vivo, curado e principalmente, desamarrado.

Silêncio de novo. O vampiro descontraidamente pega as sacolas que estavam com os caçadores, retira alguns itens de higiene e se dirige ao banheiro. Um pouco antes de entrar, encontra o olhar de Sam e revida a pergunta não dita com um meio sorriso.

- É... – Sam diz em voz alta o que estava pensando – hoje a noite promete.

- O que disse Sammy? – Dean pergunta ao irmão

- Nada não. Pensei alto apenas – e mudando de assunto – e aí Cas, está ai, isolado por quê? Junte-se a nós!

Definitivamente Sam queria ver o circo pegar fogo. Ele já estava entediado de ver o vai e vem de seu irmão com o anjo. Se eles se gostavam, para que ficar de jogo? Até Benny tinha certeza que eles se amavam. Lógico que o vampiro teria que contar detalhadamente a conversa que teve com Castiel para ele. Isso seria motivo de zoação por muito tempo. E pelo meio sorriso que Benny lhe dirigiu, o papo deve ter sido produtivo. Sammy estava curioso.

Castiel é retirado de sua reflexão pelo chamado do irmão de Dean e se aproxima do caçador mais novo.

- Então Cas – Sam começa a falar – você e o Benny ficaram conversando sobre o que? Dean estava desesperado pensando que poderia acontecer uma tragédia aqui neste quarto.

Dean fuzila Sam com o olhar, mas Castiel parece nem perceber e apenas responde:

- Não teria sentido machucar Benny depois de salvá-lo.

- Vai saber, você assim como eu não gostava dele.

- Ele é um monstro e eu um anjo. Tenho todos os motivos para não confiar nele. Entretanto, estava enganado. Benny é um cara legal.

Ao ouvir isso, Dean pensou que estava sonhando. Castiel elogiando Benny? Espera, o anjo o viu sendo beijado pelo vampiro e agora o elogiava? O caçador acreditava que foi ignorado pelo seu anjo por causa disso e agora vê que ambos estão virando amigos? O que aconteceu nesse quarto na sua ausência?

- Cas – o loiro resolve entrar na conversa – Eu ouvi direito? Você e Benny viraram amigos agora?

- O que tem de estranho isso? Se o Sam pode, por que eu não?

- É que eu pensei que... bom, não importa!

- O que você pensou Dean?

Nesse momento, a porta do banheiro se abre, dando algum tempo para Dean pensar na resposta. Benny, ao sair, repara que o clima do ambiente mudou e num tom meio debochado diz:

- Perdi alguma coisa?

- Então Benny – Sam se adianta – acho que é melhor darmos uma volta.

O vampiro entende o recado e simplesmente se encaminha a porta com o Sam. Após saírem, Castiel pergunta novamente:

- O que pensou Dean?

A conversa que foi adiada tantas vezes, não seria adiada mais uma vez.

- Pensei que você tinha visto Benny me beijar – responde Dean.

O caçador encara o olhar do anjo tentando decifrar o que estaria passando na cabeça de Cas. Entretanto, rapidamente, Castiel se aproxima de Dean e o beija de uma forma apaixonada. Quando o anjo se afasta para recuperar o ar, o loiro permanece parado, de olhos fechados, curtindo o que acabou de acontecer. Com medo de abrir os olhos e ver que isso não passou de um mero engano. Lentamente abre os olhos e se depara com o moreno lhe admirando.

- Dean, eu te amo!

- Como eu esperei para ouvir essa frase. Eu também te amo Castiel!

Dessa vez, o loiro envolve o moreno com seus braços e o beija com muito desejo.

_**Queria primeiramente me desculpar com todos que acompanham minha fic. Demorei bem mais que o previsto para postar esse cap. Entretanto, estive muito enrolada com provas na faculdade e também tive problema de saúde. Lei de Murphy modo on.**__**  
**__**Aproveitando também, gostaria de agradecer a vcs que acompanham essa fic. Sem vcs, essa fic não seria nada. Adoro cada comentário que deixam aqui. Vcs são demais, sério!**____**  
**__**Espero que gostem desse cap.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Quando Benny e Sam voltam de seu passeio, encontram Dean sozinho, com uma expressão de raiva em seu rosto. Pelo copo de whisky que estava perto dele, a conversa não saiu como o esperado.

- Mas que merda que aconteceu? – Sam diz, mas não perguntando diretamente a Dean, somente tentando entender o que aconteceu.

_Flashback on_

_O beijo se desfez porque o ar foi necessário. Para Dean, tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais. O que aconteceu neste quarto?_

_- Cas – ele diz com a voz entrecortada – o que você e Benny conversaram?_

_Seria um bom momento para perguntar isso?Mas tudo estava uma bagunça na cabeça do caçador. Sentimentos, fatos... Dean sabia que Cas nunca recusaria a responder uma pergunta dele. _

_- Ele disse que depois percebeu que eu tinha visto o beijo entre vocês. Que ele só soube entender o barulho de minhas asas depois que escutou de novo. Me contou o motivo de ter te beijado. E acreditei no que ele me disse. _

_- Deixa-me ver se entendi: você ficou bravo todo esse tempo comigo e foi só o Benny falar contigo e essa raiva passou? Porque não me permitiu falar contigo, eu mesmo explicaria tudo isso!_

_- Fiquei com o que os humanos chamam de... ciúmes. _

_- Caralho Cas, já foi bastante difícil para eu admitir o que sentia por você. E em vez de vim falar comigo, me fez sofrer porque estava com ciúmes! _

_Alguma coisa no tom de voz que o loiro usou para falar, deixou o anjo com uma leve irritação. Ele, Castiel, ficou com ciúmes e era tão difícil de Dean perceber? Ele, um ser divino, acabou de beijar o humano que amava e o caçador queria satisfação? Já era bastante difícil lidar com emoções e sensações humanas e em vez de ter o apoio de seu amado protegido, ele estava o questionando? _

_Já para Dean, ele não conseguia assimilar que Cas acreditou no Benny, mas não deu chance real dele se explicar. Quando o dono dos olhos azuis apareceu com a mala de seu irmão mais novo, Dean não se segurou e o beijou. Mesmo assim Castiel não permitiu conversa entre eles. Preferiu fugir. Agora com o vampiro, o anjo o escutou. Um sentimento que ele não sabia julgar qual é se instalou em seu coração e por isso que resolveu questionar Castiel sobre o que foi de tão importante que o Benny falou. _

_- Você Dean,- Cas começa a falar com a voz exaltada - viaja todas as cidades, pega todas as minas e eu nunca disse nada. Nunca! Por mais que tudo estivesse errado, sempre estive ao seu lado. Mesmo com meus defeitos e qualidades. Sempre querendo fazer o melhor para você, para você gostar de mim! Vejo você, que sempre fez o papel de machão, com um vampiro, que por sinal eu não gostava nem um pouco dele. O que você queria? Minha aprovação? Ver você transar com uma mulher por noite eu até poderia admitir. Agora, com um ser que não fosse humano, era demais para mim._

_- Ah, falou o senhor santinho! – Dean revida tão exaltado quanto Castiel – eu pelo menos nunca beijei um demônio. Seu primeiro beijo foi com a Ruby, enquanto eu queria que fosse comigo. _

_- Uma boa forma de mostrar que queria isso. Pegando todas as minas do bar!_

_Isso não era mais uma conversa. Os dois jogavam na cara um do outro as decepções que sentiam. _

_Cas por sempre ser trocado por uma mulher, enquanto era devoto e fiel ao caçador. Dean, por não saber interpretar o que o anjo sentia e muito menos ele próprio. Cada pessoa diferente que ele fazia sexo nas cidades era uma forma de manter o anjo longe dele. Acreditar que era só amizade que sentia por Cas. _

_O irônico é que Sam e Benny fizeram de tudo para unir os dois e o que acontecia? Eles brigavam! _

_- Não vou mais discutir contigo – Cas diz furioso – Eu te amo Dean, mas você nunca soube reconhecer o amor que sinto por ti. Porque agora seria diferente? Só porque o Benny falou algo? _

_E dizendo isso, Castiel desaparece._

_- Castiel, seu prepotente filho da puta! – Dean diz, nem se importando se o anjo está ou não ouvindo – Como diz que nunca me importei com seu amor? Primeiro que nem sabia da existência dele. Segundo que fiz de tudo para te manter perto de mim. Que saco!_

_Flashback off_

- Não aconteceu nada! – responde Dean de forma fria

Benny puxa Sam para um canto afastado do quarto, onde o caçador loiro não pudesse ouvir:

- Como é que pode? – o vampiro começa a falar – Deixamos os dois com tudo para se resolverem e eles brigam? Ta na cara que brigaram! Como que eles conseguem brigar, sendo que tudo estava tão esclarecido.

- Ah Benny – Sam responde – com esses dois, nada está sempre resolvido. Se amam, mas acham formas de se manterem afastado. Pelo menos um progresso foi feito. Admitiram um para o outro.

Conheço meu irmão. Ele não agüenta ficar com raiva de Cas por muito tempo. E o anjo também tem uma ligação muito forte com Dean. Eles vão se resolver. Da maneira torta e mais difícil possível, já que são dois idiotas.


End file.
